


Mending A Broken Soul

by HaruPotter15



Series: The Soulmate Mark [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Independent Harry, M/M, Mates, Past Violence, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Voldemort, Soul Bond, Threats of Violence, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruPotter15/pseuds/HaruPotter15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>⚠ ON HIATUS ⚠ (unfortunately)</p><p>Independent!Dark!Harry/Sane!Voldermort<br/>(T.M.R)</p><p>- Just some slash with a side of sarcasm -  </p><p>Building a court, taking over Slytherin and making valuable connections wasn't exactly on Harry Potter's To-Do List. Neither was falling in love with the Dark Lord himself but that seemed to happen anyway... </p><p>WARNING!</p><p>- HARRY POTTER/TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE (obviously smh)</p><p>- BELLATRIX BLACK/LUNA LOVEGOOD (SLIGHT!)</p><p>- GEORGE WEASLEY/DRACO MALFOY</p><p>-  FRED WEASLEY/RABASTAN LESTRANGE</p><p>- GRAHAM MONTAGUE/THALIA BENNET (WILL BRING YOU PAIN) </p><p>(wHAT EVEN ARE THESE SHIPS?? oH WELL)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!: Now before you start complaining, yes, this story does contain SLASH and a few other things that might disgust you because you can't handle the beauty of the fanfic world smh-
> 
> Harry is DARK! and INDEPENDENT! in this story (hard to comprehend? Yeah, i know).
> 
> THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SLASH SO IT WILL BE SLOPPY AND REALLY CRAP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter isn't exactly what the Wizarding World had ought him to be.
> 
> 1\. Sorting Ceremony  
> 2\. Slytherin Common Room  
> 3\. Dorm Rooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> 1\. unbeta'ed (as usual)  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters

 

**Chapter One**

**The**   **S** **orting Ceremony**

_“I hear it’s charmed to look like the night sky”_ , A girl somewhere in the front of the line whispers quietly as she explains the wonders of the sparkling little stars and dark deemed sky above them inside the great hall.

“We will now commence with the sorting ceremony”, Professor McGonagall, which all the new first years had met earlier, announced as she prepared a stool and brought over an old shabby wizards hat.

It seemed to cough, as if clearing it’s throat (even if it didn't have one) and opened it’s mouth to speak.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_and I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in_ **_Gryffindor,_ **

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in_ **_Hufflepuff_ ** _,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old_ **_Ravenclaw_ ** _,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in_ **_Slytherin_ **

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!”_

The rest of the school body, second years and up, clapped and cheered as the shabby hat finished it’s sorting song.

Professor McGonagall then proceeded to unwind a sort of parchment before she started explaining what to do and then called out names.

“Hermione Granger”

A short girl with brown bushy hair stuttered towards the front muttering words to herself as she sat down on the stool and had the hat placed on her head. Moments later and the hat seemed to come to a conclusion before shouting “GRYFFINDOR” over the great hall. The house of red and gold celebrated their ‘win’ as they congratulated the small girl.

“Draco Malfoy”

And next came up a boy with slicked blonde hair and a small smirk at his lips. The hat hadn't even properly touched his head before it shouted “SLYTHERIN” in a loud booming voice.

The rest of the names and houses had come and gone and finally, the moment they had all been waiting for, had arrived.

“ _Harry Potter”_

At the mention of _that_ name the room stilled into silence before little whispers were passed on from each other in wonder and curiosity.

A petite boy with round spectacles, messy brown hair and gleaming green eyes stepped out from the little crowd of first years. He seemed uninterested and bored as he took a seat on the stool, head held slightly high as the hat was placed upon his head.

_“Ah...difficult”,_ A gruff voice spoke inside his head but that didn't seem to startle the latter. “ _Very difficult….”,_ The voice trailed off. “ _Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either, there's_ **_talent_ ** _, oh yes, and a thirst to prove_ **_yourself_ ** _but_ **_where_ ** _to put you?”,_ the hat sounded rather vague and old of age as it talked it’s wisdom.

“I want to become great”, Harry whispered to the hat. “I want to make something out of my self”.

The shabby hat gave a gruff laugh as if not being surprised by the young boy’s statement before it hummed. _“Then I know the perfect house for you… SLYTHERIN!”_

The great hall erupted into loud cheers from the table of the green and silver colours, the other houses being too shocked and too busy with whispering stupid theories to each other. Harry nodded at the hat as it was taken from him and briskly walked towards the Slytherin table. He took a seat at the far end, away from everyone else, and proceeded to pull out a small book from his inner robes and absorbed himself into reading it. The image he had set up clearly screamed _‘NOT INTERESTED’ and ‘DON’T TALK TO ME’_ in striking bold letters of aloofness.

Once the other names and houses had been called out and the ceremony declared over: the head master gave a brief speech, which Harry wasn't inclined to listen to as he concentrated on the contents of his small book, and started up the feast.

The young Potter had filled up his plate rather reluctantly and very slowly but nonetheless had finished most of it and then went back to reading his book.

As the feast came to an end, the first years were called by their Prefects, and led towards their Common Rooms.

The Slytherin common room had been located down in the dungeons, a rather dark and cold place but Harry had seem to grow fond of it rather quickly as he memorised his way back and to the Common Room.

They stopped in front of a large wall, it didn't look too different from the others.

The male Prefect cleared his voice before he spoke up. “This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room, the only way to remember this wall is if you look for the small snake embedded into the far right top corner”. And he was right, Harry let his green eyes wander aimlessly on the wall before they spotted a small drawing of a snake. It’s mouth was open wide, fangs showing and it was curled around itself in a coil position.

The others seemed to notice it as well as the female Prefect nodded her head and turned to the wall. “The password is _fortnight”_ and just as the selected word passed her lips, the wall of the embedded snake, released a small stirring noise of protest before it swung itself open in a rather slow motion.

The student’s then quickly stepped inside as the wall behind them closed itself.

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in carved chairs. Since the dungeon extended partway under the lake, it had given the light in the room a green tinge and made a light shiver travel down Harry’s spine.

“The girls rooms are situated on the right”, the female Prefect spoke up as she motioned with her hand towards a sort of two sided staircase which went separated opposite ways. “And the boys rooms are situated on the left”, the male Prefect smoke up with a nod to the right side of the stair case.

“You’ll find your rooms by the names listed on the doors, goodnight”, and just like that the first years had been left to to their own aid.

~~~~

A pair of _Avada Kedavra_ eyes stared at the dark wood of his door’s room right at the end of the corridor. His name was listed down, with three others, on a small, green circular plastic hung on the door.

It read, in order:

_Harry Potter_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Theodore Nott_

In silver cursive writing and Harry let out a small sigh before he pushed the door open.

The other three had already seemed to pick their beds, none of them willing to sleep near the window of the lake.

Harry noted, that he recognised one of them, _Draco Malfoy_ to be specific. He was the one who was sorted into Slytherin without coming to proper contact with the old shabby wizarding hat.

“Is it true?”, One of the two other boys spoke up as he walked over to Harry’s bed and took a seat on it.

Harry stared at him. He was taller than the him and the other two and had dirty blonde hair with a pair of azure blue eyes that seemed to have some specks of brown in them.

“Pardon?”, Harry asked as he walked over to stand in front of the boy.

“Is it true, about your scar? About **you** being a half-blood?”

The room had suddenly turned stiff, cold, as if warning the people inside it. There was an ounce of magic, slowly leaking around them, it was _consuming_ , _dark_ and all above _addictive_.

**And it had came from** **_Potter._ **

The boy stifled a whimper as the magic swooned over him, gently caressing him and slowly clouding his mind.

A deep sort of chuckle rumbled through the room, and Draco, the blonde from before heaved out a heavy breath as his grey eyes widened at the sight of Potters malicious smirk and green eyes glowing at an alternative _Avada Kedavra._

The brown haired male, shortest of the four, stepped forward and stared down at the boy who had asked _such_ questions.

_“Stand up”,_ He ordered, voice soft but firm and the taller boy complied as he stood up from the bed, azure eyes heavy and clouded with something dark.

“You would do so well as to not displeasure me _ever again”,_ Harry spoke, his malicious smirk turning into an ever so innocent smile but his eyes, _oh his eyes_ , they portrayed something much more devastating than his innocent smile. They glowed, glowed with blood lust and something darker, more insane.

And the three other boys gulped. “Y-yes”, The dirty blonde haired male stuttered out in a whisper. _“Yes, My Lord”,_ and those three word hung heavily in the room, the atmosphere crackling with tension.

“Well, won't you all introduce yourselves?”, Harry asked just as the leaking magic had started to slowly ooze back to his core.

“Theodore Nott”, The boy with the questions had mumbled quietly as he stepped away from Harry’s bed, eyes locked down on the floor.

The Potter of the four nodded his head and took a seat on his bed, one leg crossing over the other in an elegant way, something an aristocrat would most likely do in the situation.

“Blaise Zabini”, A boy with dark tanned skin and peculiar purple eyes stated as he bowed his head slightly and Harry nodded back at him.

  
“Draco Malfoy, I assume?”, Harry asked before the blonde got to introduce himself. Draco only nodded his head and inclined it slightly towards the ground beneath him.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first SLASH fic and also my first time writing DARK HARRY so i don't really know what I'm doing ;-; Pray Merlin this fic will do well....
> 
> Anyways, i hope this wasn't too OOC for a few of the other characters and if it was just tell me, i need to improve somewhere ;-; The next update should be up next Friday (hopefully smh).
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and giving this failure of a fic chance! Much appreciated <3


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slytherins aren't exactly pleased with Harry and his ways.  
> 1\. Hogwarts Lessons  
> 2\. No Snape! (Yet)  
> 3\. Slytherin Common Room  
> 4\. School Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> 1\. unbeta'ed (as usual)  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters

 

**Chapter Two**

**A Start To A Reign**

 

_Transfiguration: To transfer a matchstick into a needle._

 

Harry got out his wand from the inside of his black and green robes; _Holly, Phoenix Feather core and 11 inches._

 

He pointed it down on the matchstick on his working desk and concentrated his magic into his wand as he imagined the matchstick changing into a needle.

 

There was a small _‘swoosh’_ from his wand before the matchstick had transfigured itself into a thin silver needle.

 

“Good work Mr Potter”, Professor McGonagall voiced as she peered from over his shoulder. “Now, why don’t you try and transfigur it back to it’s original form?”, The older Witch suggested with a thin smile at her lips.

 

Harry nodded before he turned his attention back to the needle, raised his wand and concentrated, imagining the needle changing into a matchstick in his mind.

 

His wand made another _‘swoosh’_ and Professor McGonagall clapped her hands together lightly as the needle formed back into a matchstick.

 

“Very well done, 15 points to Slytherin, continue practising”, and with that the Professor moved on to the next student.

 

~~~~

 

Harry’s other lessons had gone much or less the same way, except the fact that his DADA professor was a stuttering mess, his History Of Magic professor was a ghost who just ranted on about Goblin Wars and that his Potions professor was a petite, easily scared women who flinched very easily. Wasn’t his teacher for Potions supposed to be someone named Professor Snape? And what happened to him anyway?

 

The green eyed male shook his head to get rid of his thought before he stepped back into his Common Room.

 

He blinked and cocked his head sideways in curiosity at the sight of the Slytherins split down the middle near the staircase. All the girls were stood on the left prior to their dorm rooms and the boys had done the same on the right side, all staring down at him as if he were a lower being. He then noticed that the Prefects and first years were nowhere to be seen.

 

Harry let a frown pass his lips as a third year student walked towards him, dark brown eyes narrowed into a glare and lips in a thin smirk. He had dark hair, high cheekbones and was lean in posture.

 

“I think it’s about time _we_ teach you a lesson, _Potter”,_ The boy voiced, last word slipping from his mouth like venom. He brought out his wand and pointed it directly at Harry’s chest, smirk widening.

 

 _“Yes_ ”, Harry agrees, voice soft like silk and eyes bare of emotion. _“A lesson”_ , he says, head tilted sideways and brown bangs covering his glasses and the seeping glow of green underneath them.

 

The sudden blast of dark magic swoons over _every Slytherin_ in the room and some fall down to their knees, others hitch their breaths in sheer pleasure and some stand their ground but you can tell, _oh you can tell,_ just how much they're enjoying the vast blast of dark magic seeping and traveling through their veins. _It’s all in their eyes._

 

“Now”, Harry speaks up as he takes a step closer to the third year, he peers up at him a malicious smirk gracing his lips and eyes vibrating, glistening in amusement and blood-lust. “What is it that you wanted to teach me?”, The brown haired first year asks as he raises his hand and places it on the boy’s shoulder, green eyes glowing brightly like a shock wave of an _Avada Kedavra._

 

The third year flutters his eyes close, the dark magic tingling under his skin at the contact of Harry’s hand on his shoulder. It’s pure bliss and he lets out a whimper, a shaky sigh that probably gives away that he’s _enjoying it._

 

The smaller of the two smiles, it’s innocent and child-like, quite opposite from the dark magic that's leaking out from his core and his eyes that are heavy with _something insane_.

 

Harry lets his magic caress the boy in front of him and watches with narrowed eyes as the boy slowly stumbles down to his knees, breathing heavy and eyes half lidded. “

 

“I see you’ve lost your nerve”, Harry implies, hand still on the taller male’s shoulder and the boy shudders and leans his head down towards the ground.

 

 _“I’m sorry”,_ He whispers and then he stops, heaves a breath and closes his eyes. “ _My Lord”._

 

And once again, those words hung in air heavily, every Slytherin inclining their heads towards the ground.

 

 _“Your name?”,_ Potter asks as he glares down at the male on his knees.

 

The boy slowly raises his head, eyes pleading for _mercy_ and he answers. “My name is Graham Montague”.

 

~~~~

 

It was later that day that Harry was in the library, _Spellman's Syllabary_ in his hand and nose stuck inside the book. It was essentially a book for third years on Ancient Runes, but Harry had already finished reading and going over his own and the second year books. The curriculum was far more easy than the green eyed male had thought it to be.

 

It was _pathetic_ on how a single 11 year old had already finished upon two years of learning in the span of 48 hours. _Pathetic on the school._

 

There was a low cough and Harry let out a sigh. “Take a seat _Graham_ ”, The first year says, eyes never leaving the book.

 

There's the sound of someone shuffling around and a seat gently scraping the floor before a third year takes a seat opposite Harry at a table in the far corner of the library away from prying eyes.

 

“Something you’d like?”, The emerald eyed first year asks as he slowly and gently sets his book down on the table, eyes now making contact with Graham's brown orbs.

 

The third year hesitantly raises his wand before he casts a few silencing charms and Harry raises his eyebrows in question.

 

Graham puts his wand back and then starts to twiddle with his fingers. “I was just….”, He starts off and bites his bottom lip, eyes casting down on the table in front of him. “Wondering if you perhaps needed some help with learning, My Lord?”, He asks cautiously, almost timid like and Harry lets out a hum.

 

The first year pushes his book forward towards Graham and points to a section of writing. “Yes, would you mind explain this to me in more depth Graham?”, Harry asks, curiosity suddenly sparking in his green eyes.

 

And Graham lets out a sigh of relief as he nods his head and mutters a small “Yes, My Lord”.

 

~~~~

 

Harry nods along, commenting here and there on things he doesn't quite understand and Graham is more than happy to elaborate and explain the more complicated structures of Ancient Runes.

 

It’s during one of Graham's explanations that Harry suddenly interrupts him with a simple question. “Why is it _‘My Lord’?”,_ He voices, green eyes locked down on the text of his Ancient Runes book and Graham blinks, confusion clear on his face.

 

“I’d prefer if you’d call me _Harry,_ or even _Potter” ,_ he says as he nods his head and scribbles down something on a piece of parchment. “Though if you use my surname I’ll be sure to do the same, Graham”.

 

Graham blinks once again before he nods his head. “But of course My- _Harry”._

  
____________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the next update would be on Friday bUT I GOT SO EXCITED THAT A LOT OF PEOPLE LIKED IT THAT I JUST HAD TO UPDATE!! Thank you all so much for the support, kudos, comments and bookmarks. Much appreciated <333 NEXT UPDATE: FRIDAY!!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's day just couldn't get any worse, or so he thought
> 
> 1\. Potions/Dungeons  
> 2\. Hogwarts Library  
> 3\. Slytherin Common Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> 1\. unbeta'ed (as usual)  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters  
> 3\. I wrote this in a rush smh aND YOU ALL GOT IT A DAY EARLIER! YOU'RE WELCOME!

 

**Chapter Three**

**The Unknown**

 

Harry twitches in annoyance during Potions class. Instead of having the petite woman from before his new Professor is a man in his mid twenties with dirty blonde hair and beady brown eyes. He’s dressed in what seems to be a muggle head chef uniform and apparently his name was ‘ _Professor Ramsay_ ’.

 

The green eyed first year reluctantly stirs the contents in his cauldron in a slow anticlockwise motion. He’s pretty sure he’s ahead of everyone in his class as he lets his eyes wander over the frenetic students.

 

And then he flinches, _actually finches,_ because the volume of his new professors voice is just mind-blowing.

 

“YOU PUT SO MUCH GINGER IN THE POTION IT PROBABLY TASTES LIKE A WEASLEY!”, The Potions professor roars over one of the gryffindors at the back, eyes narrowing and face scrunching up from disgust.

 

Harry closes his eyes and lets a small sigh pass his lips. He just really wanted the old professor back, he quite enjoyed the presence and knowledge of the petite and easily scared woman but this _thing…._ Yes, _thing_ was just out of control.

 

~~~~

 

The Library was empty, minus Harry and Graham (of course) and this time the older of the two was helping the latter with learning on how to brew _undetectable potions,_ something even the third years had problems with but Graham seemed to know the moral about.

 

Even the Librarian was out, probably taking up extra corridors for the more busy Professors.

 

“May I ask why you want to learn the ins and outs of undetectable potions and their makings?”, Graham asks as his brown orbs study over Harry who’s too busy skimming over words in some book and scribbling elegant cursive writing onto his parchment.

 

The first year hums in thought, emerald eyes stuck to his book and lips in a straight line. “ _No_ ”, He drawls out obviously uninterested and Graham sighs as he leans his chin into the palm of his hand.

 

“ _My Lord?”_ , Comes the voice of Draco Malfoy as he walks briskly towards Harry and Graham in the far corner of the Library.

 

Harry closes his eyes for a second before he snaps them open and slowly closes his book setting it down on the table. He raises his head up to look at the blonde and his eyes are narrowed into a glare.

 

 _“What?_ ”, He asks, voice soft and somewhat calm but his glowing green eyes deceive him.

 

Malfoy flinches and looks around, grey eyes scanning his surroundings before he suddenly drops down to his knees, bowing and Harry blinks at him.

 

“What are you doing?”, Potter asks as he raises one of his eyebrows.

 

Graham clears his throat. “My Lord”, He states before he too stands up from his chair and bows down in front of Harry, next to Malfoy.

 

Harry stares at them, green eyes narrowed and a scowl at his lips. He abruptly stands up, leaving his book and parchment behind, and walks past them with a small “how foolish” under his breath.

 

Graham and Malfoy look at each other before they nod, stand back up and collect Harry’s things. _They would make sure that Harry understood what he had got himself into._

 

~~~~

 

All Harry wanted was some peace and quiet but even the Common Room wasn't much help. He had briskly walked in after the wall had let him through and sat down in one of plush, dark green cushioned arm chairs and proceeded to glare at the small flickers of glowing green in the fireplace beside him and the other Slytherins, minus the older ones, flocked around him asking mindless questions and flinching every time Harry had at least moved an _inch_.

 

It was all so _stupid_ and _annoying._ **_So annoying that the brown haired boy himself wanted to strangle_ ** **_each_ ** **_and_ ** **_every one_ ** **_of them._ **

 

There was a short growl and all the heads had spun around to look at the person that had just entered the Slytherin Common room.

 

Harry paid no attention to it, eyes still narrowed at the green flickers of the fireplace beside him.

 

“ _Get Out_ ”, A familiar voice hissed, words striking out like venom and the Slytherins, except those few (head girl/boy, Prefects and the people that Harry talked to and spent time with), had all scrambled to their feet from their seats and dashed away from Harry. Where was their so called etiquette and Pure-Blood ways anyway?

 

Once the Slytherins had gone and the wall closed itself, Harry raised his head to look at Nott, Zabini, Malfoy and Graham as they made their way towards _their Lord,_ or to be more specific, towards _him._

 

The Head boy, Head girl and the two Prefects then too made their way towards the only Potter in the room and once they were all stood in front of him, first years at the front, Head boy and Head girl in the middle and Prefects at the back, they all elegantly, in one swift motion, bowed down to their knees.

 

“ _My Lord”,_ They chorused, all eyes drawn to the ground underneath them and head inclined downwards.

 

Harry’s fingers curled around the dark wooden armrest of his chair and his lips turned down into a scowl, eyes darkening into a foresty type of green.

 

“ _Stop that_ ”, He says, voice smooth but cold and demanding. Harry didn't exactly know what they were doing but them _bowing_ , showing _loyalty_ and _respect_ to **_him_ ** was just foolish in his mind. Who in their right mind would want to to follow the _boy-who-lived, the boy of the light?_

 

“Get up”, Potter mutters eyes returning back to the green fireplace.

 

The eight Slytherins raise their heads and place their hands behind their back not really understanding what _their lord_ wanted of them.

 

“ _Up”,_ Harry sneers getting up from his seat, eyes so dark they almost look black and wand in hand.

 

His _followers_ hesitantly look at each other before they nod their heads and stand up to full height.

 

The brown haired first year stares at them, calculating, but nothing seems the budge the gears in his mind.

 

“Why are you all so obedient?” Harry voices quietly, wand dropping down the his side.

 

His _followers_ stay quiet for a few minutes before the Head Boy from seventh year clears his throat but before he can say anything Malfoy glances at him with half lidded grey eyes. “He doesn't know”, He whispers.

 

And Harry twitches, his day just couldn't get any worse.

 

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So you know my two Prefects and my two Heads? Well yeah, they need names xD I was gonna use Adrian Pucey as one but he's in Grahams year so I can't really do that...If any of you could please submit some cannon names or maybe come up with a few? And tell me which are which? Thank You! NEXT UPDATE: THURSDAY!! (Im sorry this is so short! But im on vacation and i really can't do much ;-;)


	4. IMPORTANT!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER ISN'T AN AUTHORS NOTE! I REPEAT, THIS CHAPTER ISNT AN AUTHORS NOTE!
> 
> IT'S VVVVVVVV IMPORTANT THOUGH, SO READ IT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship Rabastan Lestrange/Fred Weasley so hard ;-; It's become an obsession isgtg ;-;

 

**LISTEN UP!**

 

**> <**

 

So I wrote a side chapter for Rabastan Lestrange/Fred Weasley and their first meeting in **"Sealed With A Kiss"**

 

It is here:  http://archiveofourown.org/works/7712578/chapters/17575918 

 

It's a sort of side chapter for Harry's third year in "Mending A Broken Soul" which you are all currently reading now ;)))

 

It features the twins, Fred and George Weasley along with Rabastan Lestrange of course and it has lots to do with the main book (Mending A Broken Soul) and gives away some clues for future chapters.

 

I hope you all enjoy it just as i enjoyed typing it up! (Three days ;-;)

 

And as promised the next update, for this fic, is this Thurday! Stay tuned~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No End Notes ;-; I just like seeing this at the bottom ;)))


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Ramsay just can't keep his mouth shut and there seem to be a few suspicious Gryffindors lorenting around.... And what about the strange girl locked inside the broom closet? Looks like Harry is finally 'on his way'.
> 
> 1\. Potions/Dungeons  
> 2\. Hogwarts Library/Restricted Section  
> 3\. Hogwarts Corridors/Broom Closet  
> 3\. Slytherin Common Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> 1\. unbeta'ed (as usual)  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters  
> 3\. Includes mention of abuse (i think)

 

**Chapter Four**

> **A Start Upon An Inner Circle**

 

“YOUR DRAUGHT OF LIVING DEATH COULDN'T HURT A  _ FRUIT FLY” _ Professor Ramsay shrieked his voicing at poor Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He was a bit on the chubby side but somehow it suited the first year. 

 

Harry glanced over at the the commotion, emerald eyes half lidded in boredom and a frown at his lips. Were his Potion lessons always going to end up like this? He wondered to himself as he let his eyes rest upon Neville Longbottom, whose hands clenched into fists and eyes flared up in anger. It only lasted for a split second before the chubby male’s eyes flashed into fear and his hands unclenched themselves and started to quiver. 

 

Potter narrowed his eyes into a calculating glare. Now, what was that?

 

“Potter?”, Malfoy asked as he placed a hand onto the latter’s shoulder in worry and question. 

 

Harry slapped the blondes hand away quickly, he didn't like it when other people touched him _. “Shut it Malfoy, I’m concentrating _ ”, He snapped eyes still narrowed at Neville across the room.

 

There was a small intake of breath from the Pureblood beside him before the blonde of the two nodded his head in understanding. 

 

~~~~

 

He ran a hand through already messy brown hair, green eyes slowly going over the words in his new book and glasses falling down his nose.

 

The book was a deep maroon colour, gold lining running down at the edges and title, _ The Haunting Three, _ wrote in gold cursive writing _. _ Originally Harry had picked out a small book about the Care Of Magical Creatures but once his fingers had gently brushed past it’s cover, the dust bounced off and the book transfigured itself into another book in the blinding light of white and silver. The brown haired boy had stared at it for a couple of moments before he had dived himself into reading it and absorbed as much as he could before someone had caught him with such a book which explained  _ everything  _ about the  _ three unforgivables.  _

 

He enjoyed reading it’s contents and the small comments which were scribbled down beside a few paragraphs, the writing elegant and easily readable though he wondered who had actually wrote in the  _ so called dark book _ .

 

Harry’s ears then twitched as he caught the sound of hushed whispers, his eyes narrowed and he slowly placed his book down on the table. He brought of his wand and placed a  _ Notice Me Not  _ charm on the it before he stood up from his chair and cautiously rounded the corner from where he was sat before. Harry’s table was right in front of the restricted section hidden by a bookshelf from prying eyes, much to the Librarians displeasure as she couldn't keep a proper eye on him.

 

He rounded the corner, two pairs of hazel, one darker the other lighter, eyes staring at him, widened like deer caught in headlights. 

 

Green eyes noticed the the resemblance between the two third years in front of him and the ginger hair. He let a small smirk crack at his lips before he walked towards them, stepping over the restricted section line, the alarm didn't seem to be working. 

 

“Weasleys I assume?”, Harry asked wand still in hand but down, beside his leg and eyes now gleaming with  _ interest. _

 

The twins nodded their heads slowly, unsure of what to do next and weather to or not obliviate the Slytherin in front of them. 

 

“Next time you plan to venture throughout the Restricted Section make sure to use a silencing charm”, Harry says a crooked smile replacing his smirk as he pockets his wand away. “And while you're at it,  _ invite me”. _

 

The Weasley twins look at each other and grin. “My name is Fred”, the twin with the lighter hazel eyes introduces himself, hand sticking out for a shake.

 

“And I’m George”, the twin with the darker hazel eyes says, grin changing into a smile s he too sticks his hand out for a shake and Harry lets out a laugh.

 

It’s a simple laugh with nothing behind it and the brown haired of the three shakes the twins hands in order of their introductions.

 

“My name is Harry Potter,  _ the pleasure is all mine”. _

 

~~~~

 

It’s the next day that Harry is on his way to the great hall with Malfoy, Zabini, Graham and Theo walking behind him, heads held slightly high and postures kept straight. 

 

His ears once again twitch catching something and he abruptly stops in his steps, his green and silver robes swishing to a stop as well.

 

Potter blinks, emerald eyes slightly darkening as he turns his head to the side a plain darkwood door coming into his view.

 

He walks towards it, steps quiet and even and gently curls his fingers around the silver based handle. It feels cold against his hand and he frowns as a quiver passes his ears.

 

It’s not from his...his…ah, what even were they to him? His followers? He couldn't call them that… Friends? He didn't really think of them as that either. Then what exactly were they?  _ A pack. _ Yes, for the time being Harry would call his little obedient Slytherins just that.

 

The quiver didn't come from his pack which were currently behind him and staring at him with curious eyes.

 

Harry tightened his fingers around the handle and pulled it, the door following after in an swift open motion.

 

The quiver from before returned except this time it was louder, much louder, and the Potter of the five turned back to nod at his pack before he stepped inside the small broom cupboard. His emerald eyes darkened into a foresty type of green, hands clenching into fists and peachy skin turning pale. 

 

He quickly pulled of his Slytherin robes and cautiously walked deeper into the closet.

 

Light brown hair seeped around in a frenzy around a milky coloured neck, pale doe like brown eyes with flecks of  yellow stared ahead, fear absorbed in them and cheeks red, traces of tears trailing down them. Bruises of brown, black and blue dotted the girl's naked body like a nation taking over new ground.

 

The girl looked up at Harry as her hands quickly scrambled to cover up at least some of her body, eyes now wide.

 

“It’s okay”, Harry soothed as he took agonisingly slow steps towards the girl, his Slytherin robe held in his hands in front of him. _ “I won't hurt you”,  _ He assures, voice barely above a whisper and the light brown haired girl nods her head timidly.

 

The messy brunet haired boy lets a small sigh pass his lips as he gently places his robes over the girl's body making sure to not make direct contact with his hands. 

 

He then steps away from the girl as she clutches his robes to her body eyes trailing down to the ground. Harry gives the girl a gentle smile before he steadily offers his hand to the girl.

 

There's a moment of silence before the girl sniffles and raises her head, eyes puffy and nose slightly red. She nods her head at Harry and takes his hand before he helps her up, the male’s arm automatically goes around the girl's waist while his other hand gently holds onto hers as he leads her out of the small broom cupboard.

 

“ _ My-”, _ Graham catches his tongue, dark brown eyes widening at the sight of the girl beside him.

 

“ _ Graham”, _ Harry warns eyes narrowing at him and the latter gulps quickly nodding his head in understanding.

 

“Draco, Blaise” Harry calls out to the two and they stare at him, eyes sparkling at the mention of their first names, ready to be ordered around and Harry sighs. “Take her to Madam Pomfrey for me and make sure she gets the right treatment”, He says as he lets go of the girl beside him and urges her gently towards the two boys who nod and lead the light brown haired girl away.

 

Harry watches until the girl and his two from his pack round the corner. He turns on his heels and then goes back to making his way to the great hall, eyes so dark they almost look black and hands pale as they clench and unclench themselves.

 

Graham and Theo look at each other worriedly before they quickly run after their  _ Lord. _

 

~~~~

 

“Theo”, Harry called out as soon as he stepped inside the near empty Slytherin Common room, his robes slightly swishing behind him. It seemed that the Slytherins had already gone to their dorm rooms for the night. 

 

“Yes?” Theodore Nott voiced in question as he briskly walked towards Harry from the fireplace,Blaise Zabini right at his tail, the words ‘My Lord’ heaving after Theo’s question. 

 

There was a moment of silence before Harry’s lips curled up into a small smirk, green eyes gleaming with something indescribable. “What do you know about Neville Longbottom and the twin Weasley’s?”, He asked, voice soft like silk but the action beneath it was obvious. 

 

Theodore gulped the lump in his throat, azure blue eyes slightly darkening. He looked back towards Zabini who was softly biting at his bottom lip.  _ It was finally starting.  _

 

“What is it that you’d like to know?”, The dirty blonde haired male of the three asked, caution clear in his question.

 

“Everything”, Their Lord answers with a sweep of dark magic leaking from his core, flowing around slowly on deliberate action and the two followers fall down to their knees, breaths hitched in their throats and eyes slightly glassy with pleasure.

 

“ _ Of Course, My Lord”. _

 

_ ~~~~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just a few hours late, it's still Thursday. Phew. Anyways thank you all so much! I didn't think this fic would get so many hits and kudos, it all means so much to me! And omo, I didn't know my ships would be so liked haha. Also, thank you all for checking out the first chapter of 'Sealed With A Kiss', the Rabastan Lestrange/Fred Weasley fic (Imma update that tomorrow with some smut xD). Anyways, Harry now calls his little obedient snakes his "Pack" xD I couldn't come up with something better since this was all typed up in one day (I forgot it was already Thursday smh). I now know about Gemma Farley and have come up with a few names for the heads and the remaing Prefect though they won't be in Harry's 'inner circle', I have come up with something else for them xD There's only two chapters left for Harry's first year (yEAH COME AT ME SECOND YEAR WHOOP) so get ready to see some action. Byeeeeee~ (I'm so sorry for this being so short! >


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Harry's court has taken action but the brief flashes of red eyes and pleasure seem to tip him slightly off his course without his knowing.
> 
> 1\. Great Hall/Breakfast  
> 2\. Herbology  
> 3\. Hogwarts Library/Mid Day  
> 4\. Hogwarts Library/Restricted Section

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> 1\. unbeta'ed (as usual)  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters  
> 3\. Idk what I'm writing

**Chapter Five**

**Red Eyes & A Devious Smirk**

 

Harry had woken up rather later and conveniently was the last one to make it down for breakfast in the great hall.

 

Just as he had stepped foot into the great hall, brown hair messy and eyes half lidded in tiredness, a scowl made it’s way onto his face, eyes narrowing down at the Slytherin table and ears twitching from the deafening silence of the great hall.

 

His first years we sat at the rear edge of the table near where the teachers were, after them were the second years which were then followed by the third years. Harry raised a skeptical eyebrow as he noticed the sudden gap after the third years, in the gap were sat, in order, Draco and Theo with a gap between them and opposite them sat Blasie along with Graham. His emerald eyes then skipped past them to notice another small gap which was then followed by the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years.

 

The first year briskly walked towards where Draco and Theo were and swiftly took his seat between the two.

 

“An explanation would do well”, Harry drawled as he reached for some butter and toast, fingers slim and short. His ears then twitched again and he raised his head ever so slightly, his fringe getting in the way of his view, the seeping glow of green underneath it quite obvious to the other three housed. A sudden explosion of chatter buzzed around the great hall in laughter, jokes and pure antics in a wave _of fear._

 

The Malfoy of the five gave a nervous smile before he opened his mouth to answer. “It’s called a _court_ ”, he explains as he looks towards the other of the pack before his grey eyes flicker back to Harry. “It’s something that registers down with the Slytherins once they determine their _leader_ ”.

 

Harry takes a bite of his toast, a small hum passing his lips before he slowly nods his head in understanding. Once he swallows his toast he clears his throat, “I’m assuming that would be _me”,_ He says, scowl deepening as a sigh passes his lips.

 

“ _How unfortunate”_ He mumbles before he returns back to his toast.

 

“T _roll in the dungeons!”_ , Comes the familiar voice of Professor Quirrell as he blasts through the great hall doors, face pale and eyes widened as he then falls down the the ground, unmoving.

 

Potter raises his head up with scrunched up eyebrows. _Troll?_ , He questions in his mind before his emerald eyes flicker towards his Headmaster, Dumbledore, who seems to look a little too smug with that stupid twinkle in his ‘weary’ blue eyes.

 

 _Right,_ Harry concludes as he looks back towards his pack, their eyes heaving with confusion and his lips curl up into a small smirk. _“I think I know what our first task is going to be”._

 

~~~~

 

It was during Herbology that Harry had ordered his pack to stay away while he partnered up with Neville, much to the boy's reluctance.

 

“Herbology seems to be your best subject”, Harry states in mild chatter as the boy beside him slowly cuts up his ingredients.

 

Longbottom nods his head, a small smile at his lips, “It’s my favourite as well”, he informs. “I’d like to be a healer one day”, he mutters quietly as if his dream goal wasn't that important.

 

Harry hums, his green eyes narrowing. A healer would do well with his pack.

 

“You talk as if your dream isn’t all that important”, Potter says as he places Neville’s cut up ingredients into the so-called healer pot in front of them. “I think you’d do well as a healer, _Neville”._

 

~~~~

 

“Ah, this rune is quite tricky”, Graham concludes as he points to one of Harry’s drawn runes. “It would be best to be careful when studying it thoroughly”, The dark brown haired third year nodded his head as if agreeing with himself in his mind.

 

And Harry lets a small hum pass his lips. “I see”, He says in a quiet mutter as he slowly re-draws it on another piece of spare parchment for later.

 

“Anything else Graham?”, The emerald eyed male asks as his eyes flicker over to the thinking third year in front of him, lips setting into a thin line.

 

Graham blinks at him, dark brown eyes sparkling, before he nods his head and then goes back to explaining the other runes.

 

Harry tries to listen to Graham's words but they come in one ear and leave out the other. His mind clouds it self and his ears twitch, he can feel the pressure of someone staring at him. The blaze of it feels uncomfortable, too _demanding_ and too _possessive._

 

And then there's the flash _of red eyes and a devious smirk_ erupting in his mind. His breath comes out in quick short breaths and Harry abruptly stands up from his chair. He closes his eyes and mutters a quick apology to a confused Graham before he briskly walks out from the library.

 

~~~~

 

“Fred, George”, Harry greeted as he met the two in from of the Restricted Section at midnight, the Librarian nowhere to be seen and all alarming wards seemed to be disfunctioned.

 

The two Weasley’s grinned, hazel eyes sparkling, and raised their wands before they casted a few silencing and notice-me-not charms.

 

“Hello Harry”, They greeted back in unison and then motioned for the first year to follow them past the Restricted line and further into the section of the more _darker_ books.

 

The Potter of the three followed after them, a few steps behind as his lips curled up into a small smirk and his eyes released that seeping glow of green. _I have you just where I want you._

 

Harry suddenly halted in his steps, his vibrant eyes closing in on themselves half way and his vision turned blurry from the view in his round spectacles. His hand reached up to his forehead, fingers gently grazing over his lightning bolt scar and he chuckled. It was a smooth and melodic sound which made the twins in front of him steadily turn around, hazel eyes wide and breaths hitched.

 

The messy brown haired boy turned his head to the side the letters ‘ _M.R’_ on the side of the bookshelf calling his name. His fingers grazed over his scar once more before his body started to move on it’s own. His feet walked him towards the bookshelf before he side stepped and walked further into the gap between the _‘M.R_ ’ shelf and the _‘T.M’_ shelf.

 

Harry found himself at the end of the bookshelf, the Weasley twins long forgotten, and bobbed down to the ground. He let his spare hand run through the small space under the bookshelf and once his fingers gripped some sort of leather, his scar prickled and a small, breathy sigh escaped his lips. The emerald eyed first year slowly pulled the leather book out and stood up back to his feet.

 

His vision had suddenly cleared out and he could feel his body come back to him. Harry let his fingers run across the leather bound book in front of him, it looked more like a diary than anything else.

 

His breath suddenly hitched, eyes closed on instinct and a warm buzz tracked over his body in pleasure. The _red eyes_ from before flashing in his mind, somewhat lust filled. Harry opened his eyes half way, no, it wasn’t his _own_ pleasure he was feeling. _It was someone else's._

 

He gave a weary breath before he slowly opened the diary. His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, trying to ignore the unknown pleasure he was feeling, and he bit his bottom lip. _“Empty_ ”, Harry whispers to himself as he flips through the empty, slightly yellow-y pages of the diary. “Empty”, He repeats as he flips the last page. His eyes then catch the cursive imprint of a name on the leather opposite the empty page. _“Tom Marvolo Riddle”,_ The brown haired boy mutters, tasting the name on his tongue and he groans as another wave of pleasure seeps through his body.

 

He quickly closes the diary and hides it in his Slytherin robes before he walks out from the gap between the _‘T.M’ AND ‘M.R’_ book shelves. He catches the twin Weasley’s still stuck in their spots just the way Harry had left them and the first year raises an eyebrow. “Well?”, He asks and the two redheads look at each other before they nod their heads and then incline them down towards the ground.

 

Harry lets his lips curl up into a small smirk, _ah,_ he thinks to himself, _about time._

 

He lets a bit of his magic leak out from his core, his green eyes vibrating and gleaming in the dark of the restricted section. The seep of his magic travels towards the two Gryffindors and they groan, knees buckling underneath them and eyes half lidding in pleasure.

 

_Step 1: Completed_

 

~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a couple of days earlier! I'm SO sorry ;-; I was just so excited again and I couldn't help myself and all these ideas swarmend up in my head! I kinda got carried away, anyways... Is it just me or are my chapters for this fic getting shorter and shorter...? Hmm... Meh. Well, make sure to comment guys! And leave some kudo's, they make me extra happy (after TOMARRY and FOOD and ANIME and YAOI ofc smh) byeeeee~ Next Update: THURSDAY (unless i get excited again and you get a random update)


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's still a few things Harry doesn't quite understand and its meddling with his plans. The girl across the fence at Privet Drive seems to alter his behaviour, he just hopes his Holidays would end soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> 1\. unbeta'ed (as usual)  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters  
> 3\. Mentions of abuse  
> 4\. IF ALERGIC TO OC's PLEASE LEAVE IMMEDIATELY, I DONT WANT ANYONE DYING OF ANY DISEASE. THANK YOU.

**Chapter Six**

**The Girl Across The Fence**

 

It was early morning, double DADA with the Gryffindor’s and Harry _wasn’t taking any bullshit._ His whole mind was in a frenzy, body tense and his eyes were shining in alert at _all times._ He just didn't want to _go back_ so early. He liked Hogwarts and in all aspects, it was obviously better than the dump he lived back in little Surrey.

 

His muscles tensed at the thought of the 4 Privet Drive house and the _things_ he would _receive_ from the _people_ that lived inside it. His fingers clenched and unclenched around his wand that was down at his side, he wasn't allowed to lift it up unless Professor Quirrell stuttered him to. _Yes, stuttered._

 

Harry exhaled a sharp sigh, deep red eyes flashing through his mind and as much as the presence of the eyes had somehow calmed him down, the first years shrugged the feeling off and closed his own green eyes.

 

“M-Mr P-Potter?”, Professor Quirrell calls as he walks towards the brown haired boy at the far back of the class, away from anyone else.

 

A sigh passes Harry’s lips before he opens and raises his emerald eyes to meet brown ones. “Yes Professor?”, He asks, voice and face void of any emotion.

 

“The..the spell”, The Professor in the purple turban says as he inclines his head towards Harry’s wand and the latter raises it, wand swishing in the right movement.

 

 _“Fumos”,_ Harry whispers as the tip of his wand ignites a murky green colour before it releases a darker, foresty type of green coloured smoke.

 

The spell Harry had just cast was mostly used for defence or to throw his opponent of course so they wouldn't know where to aim their wand and where to cast a spell in return. It was quite handy in some cases.

 

Professor Quirrell blinked, red flashing in his eyes for a millIsecond before it disappeared, going unnoticed by the Potter in front of him as the first year confusedly raised his other hand and gently grazed it over the scar under his fringe. “W-ell d-done.. Um.. 10 p-points to Sl-Slytherin”, The DADA Professor stutters out before he quickly turns on his heels and walks off.

 

And Harry stares after him. He had gone a bit _too quickly._ Normally he would stay behind and leave a comment or two on how to improve something, even if there _wasn't anything to improve._ The first year lets a scowl stretch at his light peach colored face. _Of course_ , he thinks to himself, _they’re all the same anyway._

 

~~~~

 

Neville licks over his cracked lips nervously during Herbology. His mind is buzzing with confusion but his movements are almost automatic as he carefully pours one of his newly done remedies into a small vial. His brown eyes flicker towards Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter in the desk in front of him and he sucks in a breath as he notices the twitch of Harry’s fingers and the way his hands clench and unclench whenever someone in the room moves.

 

Longbottom heaves out a small sigh. He didn't know much about the emerald eyed Slytherin and what he did know were probably just lies told by the student body.

 

Quickly counting over all his vials he nodded to him himself in recognition. He had 24 in total much to the fact that he was ahead of everyone else and he actually enjoyed Herbology. Neville then picked out four crucial vials for pain, bruises, cuts and something to stable down emotions for an hour or so. He pocketed them into his Gryffindor robes, reminding himself to pack them up for Harry and to give it to him later as a sort of parting gift. He just hoped it wouldn't offend the first year Slytherin. Things like that just always seemed to happen to the first year Gryffindor.

 

~~~~

 

Harry twitched almost every second during Herbology. The stare he was receiving from Neville behind him and Zabini beside him wasn't helping either. In fact, he was pretty sure it just made everything worse. His fingers curled inwards and outwards as his mind flashed with images of being beaten and shoved under the cupboard under the stairs. Harry’s stomachs lurched at the feeling of emptiness as if it was already feeling it now from the endless days he wouldn't be fed anything by the Dursleys. He wasn't prepared for that and he never actually would be as constant as it was.

 

“10 minutes left!”, Professor Sprout announced as she overlooked the class with a simple smile at her lips.

 

Harry licked over his lips before he counted over his vials. He had only done 10, he wasn't really an expert in the field of herbology just yet. And so, he grabbed his quill and labeled names over the stickers on his vials. They were simple remedies and weren't really crucial. Most of them of them were made for animals and plants, he wasn't good enough to make ones for humans. _Yet_ , he reminded himself in his mind.

 

The messy brown haired male then heaved out a sigh, dark red eyes flashing in his mind, and his muscles suddenly relaxed, tension slowly oozing out. Harry shook his head to get rid of any thoughts in his mind before he picked up his vials, placed them on a tray of sorts, and then walked towards the front of the class and placed the tray onto Professor Sprouts desk. He grabbed another label and scribbled his name onto it before he stuck it onto one of the corners of the tray.

 

“Oh, that’s wonderful Mr Potter!”, Professor Sprout mused as she walked towards him eying the vials on his tray. “I believe this is your best work for my class so far, 10 points to Slytherin Mr Potter”, She said as she turned to him with a smile.

 

Harry just nodded his head with a small ‘thank you’ as he turned on his heels and walked back to his seat at his shared desk with Blaise.

 

~~~~

 

 _“Welcome back, My Lord_ ”, The Slytherins chorused just as Harry stepped inside the common room, his green and silver robes swishing after him. Now _that,_ Harry mused, _he wasn't going to miss._

 

His pack, Draco, Blaise, Theo and Graham, all briskly walked towards him before they all inclined their heads and walked him towards the Slytherin stairs and then down past to his dorm room.

 

While Graham inclined his head once more before he left to his own dorm room, the others all piled into their shared first year dorm. They shuffled to their beds, trunks already packed from last night and Harry stared down at his own solemnly.

 

“Finally”, Theo exhales as he grabs his trunk “Were going to be second years”, the dirty blonde haired male muses with a small curl of his lips and the others nod their heads in agreements.

 

Draco and Blaise then too grab their trunks and follow Theo out from their dorm room. While Blaise and Theo walk off Draco stops by the door and turns around to Harry who’s still staring down at his trunk.

 

The blonde shakes his head. “You coming?”, He calls out to Harry and the brown haired male turns around, emerald eyes slightly wide and mouth opened in a slight ‘o’ shape.

 

He shakes his own head and grabs his trunk, fingers curling around the handle before he drags it behind him, following the blonde Slytherin in front of him.

 

Once Potter comes into view to the rest of the Slytherin body, his emerald eyes overlooking every snake from on top of the stairs, his lips curl into a small smirk. There the sudden flash of dark red eyes in the back of his mind but he ignores it and instead takes calculated steps down the mahogany stairs as his trunk floats behind him, barely above an inch off the ground.

 

 _“We wish you a pleasant break, My Lord”,_ The Slytherins chorus as they all bow down, heads inclined and hands behind their backs and somehow Potter finds himself musing over their obedience. _Ah yes, his plans were to come to fruition soon._

 

~~~~

 

“My Lord”, Graham greeted as he entered the pack filled compartment at the rear end of the train.

 

“Graham”, Harry greeted over the mild chatter of his pack and then nodded his head as a motion for Montague to sit down, and the latter did. He took a seat beside Zabini, across from Harry.

 

“Draco”, The emerald eyed male of the five called as he turned his head slightly to the right.

 

The Malfoy of the group stopped his mild chatter with the dark skinned boy across him and instead paid attention to his Lord. His grey eyes locked with adept emerald ones and his own grey eyes sparkled to a silvery course. “My Lord?”, He voiced in question.

 

The brown haired male beside him gave a small turn of his lips before he ran a hand through his already messy hair. He opened his mouth to talk but immediately closed it afterwards and abruptly stood up. Harry’s head snapped towards the cabins door, he quickly snapped it open before he looked down the corridor of the train. His emerald eyes narrowed into slits and his fists clenched down at his sides. _Something was pulling at his body again._

 

He quickly grabbed his wand casting a notice-me-not charm along with a silencing charm before he descended down the corridor of the train. His pack's heads poked out from the cabin but he ignored that for the time being, green and silver robes followed in suite, swishing with him and his steady steps.

 

Harry soon stopped in front of a cabin with drawn curtains, it was the last one which situated with Slytherins before it bordered over to Hufflepuff.

 

At first had had been quite confused as to why everyone kept to certain parts of the train but he soon realised that there wasn't exactly enough _trust_ because of the feuds the houses bad tolled upon themselves and so, just like that, even out of school, they all separated themselves.

 

Harry let out a sigh, wand still held up in his hand. He gently knocked on the cabins glass with his spare hand and waited patiently before he heard a small _click_ and the cabins door slid open.

 

He blinked, green eyes staring curiously at the empty space inside the cabin. He cautiously stepped inside, wand held up, and body on full alert. He wasn't about to drop his awareness just because the cabin had been _empty,_ or so he thought.

 

Harry’s eyes widened, the cabins door behind him swiftly shut and in the midst of his mind's chaos of utter bewilderment, little sparkles of velvet black, dark green and deep red suddenly surrounded him in waves of sheer pleasure seeping under his skin and hitting into his veins.

 

He let out a breathy moan, lips opening and face flushing. _What the fuck was that?_ That wasn't normal. He wasn't used to making _such_ sounds. And then a whimper passed his lips, barely audible, and the drum of someone else's pleasure under his skin elevated him into _liking_ the feeling. His body heated up at the statement and he let out another moan, knees collapsing underneath him and wand falling out of his hand. _“Fuck_ ”, Harry breathed out, eyes half lidded.

 

And all abruptly, the speckles of sparkles had disappeared into oblivion and his body had surged through coldness and he fluttered his eyes close, a quiet sob escaping from his mouth.

 

~~~~

 

All too soon Harry had found himself standing at Platform 9 ¾ all alone with his trunk at his side. His uncle was supposed to come for him but it seemed the man would arrive rather late. He sighed, eyes staring down at the ground beneath him as he raised his hand and rubbed at the back of his neck tiredly. All he wanted to do was to catch up on some sleep but he knew that would be impossible with the Dursleys at his tail.

 

“Harry!”, A set of voices called his name and Harry raised his head, eyes catching two red haired twins waving across the platform at him with big grins at their faces. They were stood with their family, he assumed as they all had the same red hair except that the twins hair had a more fiery intent to it.

 

Harry was about to at least wave back before the twins mother, as Potter assumed, grabbed both of them by the ears and dragged them a bit forward, shushing them with muttering something about ‘Vile Slytherins’ as said Slytherin could interpret from the wording of the woman's mouth. The woman turned to Harry, a disgusted slate in her eyes as she glared at him before she turned around with a tut to talk to her husband.

 

The twins, Fred and George frowned deeply and glared at their mother's back with hatred.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at that and nodded his head at the two when they looked back at him with apologetic glances. _Now that_ , Harry mused, _Would be something of good use._

 

~~~~

 

Harry blanched at the feeling of familiar beefy hands dragging him back into the house of Privet Drive number 4.

 

He flinched inwardly, the notion small and unnoticeable as his trunk was thrown inside the cupboard under the stairs. He was used to things like this after all.

 

“Petunia!”, Vernon called anger seeping into his words. “The _freaks_ back!”, He hissed as he pushed Harry into the wall near his _‘bedroom’._

 

Petunia rounded the corner a disgusted look on her face. She pulled out a piece of paper from one of her pockets and chucked it at Harry who easily caught it.

 

“You know what to do, _freak”._

 

_~~~~_

 

After Harry had done his last chore he was sent to tend to the gardens much to his convenience. His whole body ached and the new bruises he gained weren't much of help either. He took all his needed equipment and quickly tended to the garden at the back.

 

His dulled emerald eyes had gained a small spark in them as his eyes caught the sight of the small dark brown haired female who sat on the other side of the metal fence.

 

The own girls emerald eyes widened with sparkles flashing in them. “Harry?”, She called out weakly, face sickeningly pale from last year

 

“Thalia”, Harry breathed out as he ran towards the fence quickly sitting down opposite the girl. His eyes overlooked the broken female in front of him and he lowered his eyes to grass beneath him.

 

“How was your new school?”, Harry muttered in question. Thalia was a muggleborn, she had gotten her acceptance letter from Hogwarts but couldn't attend this year because she had to go over to France because of her stupid Aunt.

 

“Beauxbatons was...alright”, Thalia muttered back as she placed a piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

 

The male of the two hummed before he raised his head, dull emerald making contact with broken emerald and his heart swelled as his stomachs lurched at the familiar feeling of grief and sadness.

 

“Does it hurt?”, He whispers quietly and the girl across the fence reluctantly nods her head. Of course Harry would already know about her new beatings. They were getting quite worse.

 

“Harry”, Thalia called his name in a voice of barely above a whisper, broken eyes staring down at him. “Is everything alright?”, she asks as she reaches for the fence, fingers passing through the gaps and Potter lets out a sigh before he stands up.

 

“Good night, Thalia”, and just like that, Harry walks away from the broken girl at the bording fence.

 

_**End Of First Year** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you all scream at me, i kNOW I AM LATE ;-; But of course I never actually specified which THURSDAY (even if it is Sunday, smh with all these pathetic WiFi connections) it would be updated. Now, since this is the end of Harry's first year, second year will be a lot more different. Enter Luna, a year under Harry and of course Thalia, a Muggleborn who lives next door to Harry. If you are allergic to OC's I would advise for you to leave instantly. Thalia has a big influence on Harry (even if she does die smh i- i mEAN WHOOPS what a slip ;-; dEMENTOR KISS COUGHS VIOELNTLY) and thus also has a big impact on the plot. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, COMMENTING, BOOKMARKING AND GIVING KUDOS! <3333


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has finally returned back to Hogwarts...Except this time he's brought someone else with him!? Well, Draco seems to be out of it anyway. 
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> 1\. 9 3/4 Platform/Hogwarts Express  
> 2\. Slytherin Cabins  
> 3\. Great Hall/Sorting Ceremony  
> 4\. Slytherin common room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> 1\. unbeta'ed (as usual)  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters  
> 3\. fINALLY SECOND YEAR WOOHOO

 

**Chapter Seven**

**Welcome Back**

 

Harry just wanted the flashes of red eyes and that stupid devious smirk to stop rising up into his thoughts. It was  _ annoying _ and  _ frustrating.  _ Frustrating because his body seemed to course through pleasure and warmthness and he’d release quaky breaths and low moans which at occasions he’d have to cover up with a cough or pain filled groans. And annoying because at some points the feeling of pleasure drumming under his skin would suddenly disappear and leave him feeling empty and cold. He just didn't know what was happening to him and he thought of it utterly  _ unfair _ . 

 

“This way Thalia”, Harry murmurs softly against the female's ear as his fingers gently curl around hers and he tugs, motioning for the girl to follow him onto the Hogwarts Express and she does, soft steps padding behind Harry as he takes Thalia down the trains corridors over to the last Slytherin cabin, the furthest away from the other three houses. With his spare hand he slides the cabins door open and steps inside, Thalia right behind him as he takes a seat down and she sits beside him. Thalia pats down her plain black robes of any creases and then lets out a small sigh. “Nervous?”, The male of the two asks, slightly tanned fingers still curled around pale ones. The female lets out a nervous chuckle. “It’s very different from Beauxbatons”, She mumbles as she shuffles closer to Harry, head leaning onto his shoulder. “I’ve never felt this nervous before”, Thalia murmurs, her green eyes fluttering closed.

 

Harry waits for a few moments as Thalia’s breathing evens out into a steady rhythm of sleeping before a small, fond smile traces his lips. He reaches over to brush away the few stray locks of brown hair and lets his emerald eyes take in the small details of the female's face for the umpteenth time. He truly had missed he for the one year that they were separated. Thalia was like a little sister to him and the small talks and glances during the holidays weren't much of help since they were both too busy with tending to their chores.

 

His hand fell down from the female's face just as the cabin's door slid open. “My Lord”, Draco Malfoy greeted as he stepped inside the cabin, the door sliding closed behind him. Over the holidays he had grown and his features had seemed to be a bit more defined. “Draco”, Harry greeted back with a nod as he motioned for the blonde to take a seat opposite him. The blonde nodded back as he sat down, grey eyes slightly widening at the realisation of the brown haired female cuddled up to his Lord’s side. His eyes then quickly flickered down to Harry’s and the girls clasped hands and he averted his attention to anywhere  _ but them. _

 

_ “ _ Everything okay, Draco?”, Harry asks as his eyes glow, stare piercing through Draco as the corners of his lips turn up into amusement. Ah yes, he could use this situation to his favour one way or another.

 

The blonde across Harry inwardly cursed at himself for getting caught, he could literally see and feel his Lord’s smirk. Draco cleared his throat before he turned his gaze to match Harry’s. “It’s nothing, My Lord”, He reassures as he inclines his head down, Harry’s hum of an answer thumping in his ears.

 

~~~~

 

Harry hadn't paid much attention to the sorting ceremony. He was more on intent with making mild talk with his pack in hushed conversation on what happened during the holidays. That is, until a certain name was called out.

 

“ _ Thalia Bennet” _

 

And his head snapped up across the great hall, lips quirking up in a smirk and eyes slightly narrowing in a predatory look as he watches over the muggle-borns short frame make it’s way to the stool. The brown haired girl takes a seat, face void of any emotion as McGonagall puts the sorting hat on the girl's head. It takes a moment or two before the hat shouts “SLYTHERIN” across the hall and the girl’s eyes slightly widen as she quickly raises her hands to grasp the edges of the sorting hat, face twisting up in a sneer and eyes narrowing dangerously. A huff then leaves Thalia’s lips as she stands up from the stool, passing the hat to McGonagall as she makes calculated steps towards the Slytherin table, the whole school body silent. 

 

Then there's the sound of someone shuffling around and a loud gasp. “I can’t believe it!”, A Hufflepuff awes loudly and her friend nods her head quickly. “She’s the first ever Muggle-born to be sorted into Slytherin!”, She exclaims loudly as the others around her gasp. 

 

Harry lets out a loud laugh. The booming and flat-like sound echoing from wall to wall and the other three houses along with the teachers and Slytherins all stare at him in wonder. The emerald eyed male then leans his chin against the palm of his hand, eyes lighting up with seeming happiness which seems to awe his Slytherins down. “Thalia?”, He calls just as the female walks past his section of the table in the middle, a frown a her lips and Harry lets out a small chuckle as he quickly stands up from his place, hand darting out to grab the Bennet’s wrist as he pulls her backwards into his chest. 

 

There's the sound of a small yelp and Potter’s smirk slightly widens as the dark green eyed female raises her head to glare up at him, noses touching and his hand still holding hers while his other arm wraps around her thin waist to stop her from escaping. Thalia’s glare hardens as her lips turn up into a sneer. “Let go”, She orders in a flat tone and Harry raises an eyebrow as if to challenge her and leans closer. The females orbs flicker around her before they return to stare into the male's orbs in front of her. “They’re staring”, She mutters quietly and Harry lets out a small hum as he leans back to stare at everyone around them. His emerald orbs connect with familiar grey ones and he nods his head before he turns of his heels and drags Thalia out from the great hall, whispers slowly following after them.

 

~~~~

 

It's later that day when Harry and Thalia finally return to the common room, having spent the day avoiding everyone else and just hanging out with each other by the lake or going through things in the restricted section. Honestly, could they not do  _ anything better? _

 

The wall swings back behind them as _every_ _Slytherin,_ except for the first years who are standing in rows beside the fireplace, incline their heads and utter a small, rehearsed “ _Welcome back, My Lord”._ And Harry lets a smirk cross his face as he leads a slightly confused Thalia to the seat order in front of the fireplace. Graham, Draco, Theo and Blaise are already sat in their dark wooden and lush chairs, the dark greens contrasting well against the bright flickers of the green flame behind them. Two silver based and dark maroon coloured chairs are then seated between the other four boys in the order of a sort of horseshoe shape and Harry takes a seat on the slightly higher chair, Thalia taking a seat beside him on the slightly lower version. The Potter of the six then nods his head at Theo and the now-a-lot taller male stands up from his seat, long legs taking calculated and brisk steps towards the confused first years who may or may not have been standing beside the fireplace for about four or so hours. It was of course, only mandatory that they would wait for _their Lord._

 

“A belated welcome to Slytherin, my name is Theodore Nott”, The dirty blonde haired male introduces himself as he narrows his eyes down at the first years who all nod their heads back up at him. “I’m sure you all understand the hierarchy, yes?”, He asks as the first years then slowly nod their heads once more. Without explaining who their  _ Lord _ was, Theo then pointed out the rules. There were three rules all which Harry had picked out himself and were  _ very _ mandatory. 

 

_ The first one: _ Keep all Slytherin related  _ things _ inside the common room and  _ only _ in the common room. If by some reason word goes out then said person to break rule will be severely punished.  _ The second: _ Keep the new Lord of the hierarchy a secret only between the Slytherin house and if needed, to those of other houses who already know of the hierarchy and who said Lord is.

 

_ And lastly:  _ Never underestimate the  _ power _ of  _ human stupidity _ .

 

Thalia lets out a soft sigh, the notion of it catching Harry’s attention. “I’m going to the Library”, She mutters out loud as she stands up from her chair beside Harry. She then tilts her head up and sneers at the people staring at her in confusion and curiosity before she briskly walks back towards the Slytherin door wall. 

 

“You’re not allowed to go out past curfew!”, A voice from the top floor shouts in protest and Harry lets out a small chuckle as Thalia turns on her heels, green eyes alit with a glare and lips in a deep frown. “Oh yeah?” She mocks as the wall behind her swings open. “ _ Watch me” _ , And with that she leaves the common room. Ah yes, Potter had his reasons to like to Bennet… _He just sometimes wished she wasn't so brash and sarcastic with her words..._

 

~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like three weeks late but, uh, I hope you liked it? Idk. I didn't really like this chapter and i had to rewrite most of the bits like 8 times and since i type so slowly (like a sloth smh) it took ages! Anyways...sECOND YEAR HARRY! HELL YEAH!! COME AT ME SECOND YEAR! >


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham is a walking dead man, well at least in Draco's eyes. 
> 
> 1\. Hogwarts Library  
> 2\. Breakfast/Great Hall   
> 3\. Hogwarts Library   
> 4\. Dungeons/Slytherin Common Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> 1\. unbeta'ed (as usual)  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters  
> 3\. iT HAS BEEN EXACTLY THREE MONTHS HOLY SHIT   
> 4\. Also, Happy New Years?   
> 5\. tIS BUT A FILLER ;-;

 

**Chapter Eight**

**A Walking Dead Man**

  
  


“Thalia”, Harry calls with a frown at his lips the next morning, eyes narrowing at the girls frame sleeping on the table covered in heaps of different books and tomes in on of the corners of the Library, away from any human eyesight. The girl stirs slightly, chocolate brown hair falling into place around her pale face in a mess and Harry rolls his emerald eyes. “Just five more hours”, Thalia murmurs as she nudges her face deeper into her arms and the male of the two raises an eyebrow. 

 

“Hours?”, He mutters and then let's out a small chuckle, hand reaching for his holly wand. He mumbles some Latin quietly, wand swishing with the movement of his wrist and the corners of his mouth lift up as simple wards and a handful of ‘ _ notice-me-not _ ’ charms flare up around Thalia’s little ‘Sleep Corner’. He then gives the girl one more glance before he turns on his feet heading back towards the Great Hall. Some breakfast would do him well. 

 

~~~~

 

“Good morning”, The pack and the others around Harry greet in a chorus and the Potter nods back at them as he takes a seat in his usual place at the Slytherin table between Draco and Theo. Malfoy passes him the Daily Prophet and Harry takes it, eyes scanning over the pages in boredom and mind drifting elsewhere. He passes the newspaper back to Draco and instead reaches for the usual butter and toast, he still wasn't used to eating so much in the morning much less everyday.

 

Graham clears his throat catching his Lord's attention and gives a weary smile, as if he's scared he might be saying something wrong and runs a hand through his dark hair. “I was just… Wondering if Miss Bennet would be joining us this morning?”, He asks cautiously and the Potter of the pack let's out a humm. “She’s sleeping”, He says flatly and then goes back to his to toast and butter, the others staring at him with something indifferent flickering in their eyes. Harry of course, then lifts head back up and narrows his emerald eyes dangerously, “I dare say that you're interested in her,  _ Montague _ ”, He says as if he's accusing the older boy, as if he knows that every single one of the was already interested and the latter across the table gives out a weak chuckle. “O-of course not”, Graham stutters out, eyes slightly widening as Draco sends him a warning look across the table. 

 

And Zabini then narrows his own peculiar eyes at a scowling Theodore across the table, his blue eyes narrowing. The blonde opens his mouth to speak, “She's a mud-”, is all he can say before every goblet down the row of the Slytherin table explodes and shatters into pieces. The mild buzz of the morning of the other tables and teachers mildly chatting abruptly stops and everyone looks towards the Slytherin table only to see Harry slowly rise up from his seat, Avada Kedavra eyes glowing and his lips in a thin line. “ _ Draco”,  _ He addresses the other blonde of the group and the Malfoy gulps down the lump in his throat with a small nod. “I don’t feel quite well, inform my professors would you?”, The messy dark haired male says through slightly gritted teeth and yet the words come out like honey, smooth and Draco nods his head once again because that's all he can do as he watches his Lord abruptly take his leave. 

 

“Why Theodore, if i didn't know any better i would've thought you to be stupid”, Zabini sneers as his eyes travel to the place where his Lord was once sat at. “Careful of what you say around him”, He warns. “We're here to  _ guide  _ him because we see  _ potential  _ in him, not to make him  _ discard _ and  _ hate _ us _ ”. _

 

~~~~ 

 

It’s later that day, during lunch time, that Theodore and Graham both stumble upon Harry and Thalia in the Library, the pair sat together at a table in one of the corners near the restricted section where Students don't normally bother to go through or even look at because they aren't allowed to. Harry is, seemingly, asleep with his head nuzzled deep into his arms on the table, his spectacles crooked and breath coming out in even tones. Opposite him, Thalia is sporting multiple confused expressions as she goes over the words in her current book, her nose is scrunched up and her brown hair is all over the place. Graham finds it quite amusing and snickers loudly, his cheeks slightly tinting pink in the dull adversary of the library. 

 

“You do know you're worshiping a demon right?”, The Bennet asks, eyes not leaving the pages of the red bounded book and Theodore sends her a sneer. “What would  _ you _ know?”, He hisses out in disgust and Thalia’s eyes narrow, the green gems flashing dangerously. “Samhain is an idiot”, She says sourly, the corners of her lips dipping down into a scowl. “ _ Ah _ , but  _ who _ am  _ I  _ to judge?”, The brunette murmurs, her dark green orbs making contact with Theo’s azure coloured eyes and the male of the two tenses, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.Graham clears his throat, catching the females attention as she raises an eyebrow at him. “What? You want to utter mudblood under your breath as well?”, Thalia challenges and Graham’s eyebrows scrunch up, his lips turning into a frown. He isn't even allowed to answer back as the female closes her book and raises herself from her seat. “Quite frankly, you wouldn't be the first”, She states, eyes flickering from Graham to Theo and then to the sniveling glances of the few first year Slytherins around the corner. “I’ll be on my way”, She bids as she walks past the two males, of course not without a little comment from Nott. “Filthy!”, The Blonde haired males seeths and Thalia turns on her heels to look at the two males a small, sad smile at her lips. “Yet i’m still a bigger person than you’ll ever be”, She softly mumbles and then leaves. 

 

Graham's heart lurches at the sight and he pats Theo on the shoulder, “I’ve got to go”, He ushers in a hurry and then rushes through the same way that Thalia had left. Theo gapes at the sight of Montague leaving, his shoulders Sagging, and then, he flinches at the sound of a familiar voice. “How…”, Harry's voice, slightly hoarse from his nap, makes Nott turn towards his lord, “...Plebeian”, The Potter finishes off, emerald eyes narrowed murderously and lips set into a thin line as he smoothes out the creases in his white button up. His gaze flickers towards the blonde male and Theo’s eyes fall down to his shoes. He prays to whatever higher being there is that Montague won't get killed. 

 

\----

 

“ _ You set him off!?”,  _ Draco stresses through gritted teeth in the near empty common room, there's just a handful of fifth and sixth years who are too busy going over their given work that they aren't exactly paying attention to the young Malfoy and the small group around him.Montague sends him a fleeting look, “ _ I didn't!” _ He argues back and Nott rolls his eyes, “Oh, no, not at all Graham,  _ not at all!” _

 

It’s then that the door to the Slytherin common room swings open, an out of breath Thalia swiftly making her way towards the rest of the pack, her dark brown hair is in side plait and there's annoyance and a something equal to fear in her eyes and as usual, she's dressed in muggle attire that Theo instantly scowls at. “Are you fucking stupid!?”, The Bennet seethes as she stops in front of Montague, eyes suddenly blazing and brows scrunched up. Draco raises an eyebrow and nods to himself as if he agrees with the muggleborn and Zabine let's out a loud sigh. “ _ Language, Thalia _ ”, He reminds the girl and then averts his eyes once she sends him a heated glare. “Now's not the time for etiquette lessons, Blaise”, She replies in a clipped tone and Theo narrows his eyes at Blaise in thought. Since when had those two gotten on first name terms? 

 

Thalia glares up at Graham, she’s short and only reaches the middle of his chest but she certainly isn't someone you want to anger and Montague’s chocolate brown eyes shine with confliction because he doesn't know if he should be in awe of the girls beautiful,  _ oh so beautiful eyes,  _ or angry because the  _ midget  _ wants to start a  _ fight _ with  _ him.  _ “Of  _ all _ the girls in the  _ School!”,  _ She lashes out, hands curling into fists and Graham takes a cautious step back, the others, Draco, Blaise and Theo send him fleeting glances of confusion. “You just  _ couldn't _ like  _ anyone  _ else!”, The Bennet’s voice slightly cracks and her shoulders fall, exhaustion clear on her face and the handful of fifth and sixth years spread out in the common room suddenly seem interested. Of course they would be, a  _ pureblood  _ liking a  _ mudblood? _ They’d spread that to the corners of the world if they could. 

 

Graham feels his heart sink, the tips of his fingers twitching and then there's the sudden sound of booming in his ears, the feeling of everyone's eyes on him makes him feel quite uncomfortable and yet it doesn't show on his face. A true Slytherin would never bestow down to that level. Instead, he situates his hands into the pockets of his school trousers and lowers his head slightly to that of Thalia’s level. “Apologies”, He murmurs softly, and then, without an ounce of hesitation, he presses his lips against Thalia’s in a simple chaste kiss. And then all he can hear is the distant sound of Theo choking on thin air and Blaise whistling. “You're a walking dead man”, Draco satiates and that's perfectly fine with the fourth year Montague. 

 

\----

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a new pairing, Thalia and Graham, unfortunately this piaring will shatter you to pieces so, as I advise, don't get too attached. On a side note, IT HAS BEEN THREE FREAKING MONTHS, and i'm sorry it took this long for me to upload but at one point my real life had caught up to me and I was no longer allowed to live the fiarytail where I was an author with partially good skills (I guess). Thank you all so much for the support, kudos, bookmarks and comments! Much appreciated and also, Happy Near Years. New Year resolution?: To update my crappy fics at least once every two weeks XD


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia makes a new friend named Luna, Harry is suspicious and their DADA professor is a total joke. The day isn't going too well for Harry Potter, well, that's until he returns to his dorm room, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> 1\. unbeta'ed (as usual)  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters  
> 3\. ⚠ tHERE IS FUCKING SMUT ;-; ⚠

 

**Chapter Nine**

**A Brief Glance Towards The Unknown**

 

“Hadrian!”, Thalia calls over with a grin at her lips, her hand beckoning her friend over and the boy rolls his eyes at her as he, Draco and Neville all make their way towards the girl in front of the two double doors of the near empty great hall. “Look!”, She gushes, pleased, as she tugs gently forward a small, pale, blonde haired and doe eyed female clad in Ravenclaw robes. “Can we keep her?”, Thalia asks, her green eyes sparkling with excitement as Draco raises an eyebrow. Neville’s face washes over in confusion as he turns to look at Harry who frowns. “She's not an animal, Thalia”, He scolds softly and the Bennet’s shoulders drop. “I wouldn't mind”, The Ravenclaw first year murmurs, lips set into a dreamy like smile and Thalia turns to grin back at her. “Yes!”, Thalia cheers and then she, and the blonde haired female high five each other. The two then turn, about to leave, but Harry lets out a small, soft chuckle. “Thalia”, He calls smoothly and the brown haired girl turns her head back, the sparkles still shining brightly in her gem like orbs. “Breakfast first”, Potter reminds her and then nods towards the Great Hall.

 

The three boys and two girls then make their way into the Great Hall, there's only a few teachers and only a third of each house sat at their tables conveniently to how early it actually is. Dumbledore is sat in his usual seat mildly chatting to the teachers beside him, he’s too caught up in the early buzz off the morning that he doesn't notice the way that Harry stops and sends him a narrow eyed, fleeting glance. It only lasts for a second anyway before the emerald eyed boy returns his attention to his pack, well, a part of it anyway. “Join us for breakfast?”, Harry asks in an invite to the Ravenclaw female and the Gryffindor male among them. The female with the pale blonde hair nods her head, a sort of dreamy but airy look in her doe like eyes and that seems to pique Harry’s interest. Neville on the other hand nervously onlooks the Slytherin table and Draco let's out a short sigh. “At the request of Potter”, The blonde male starts off, gray eyes narrowed ever so slightly, “I’ll be sure to look over you”, The Malfoy reassures with a simple nod and Longbottom gulps down the lump in his throat. “Okay”, He mumbles quietly and with that they all make their ways to the Slytherin table and take their seats in the middle prior to the hierarchy. And as usual, Draco reaches for the Daily Prophet, Harry grabs himself some toast and butter and Thalia reaches for some pie.

 

 _“Ah_ ”, The leader of the group mumbles under his breath, emerald eyes zeroing onto the dreamy Ravenclaw sat opposite him. “Excuse my manners, i’m a bit out of it as of yet”, He explains as he deposits his hand for a shake and the girl takes it. “Harry Potter”, The male Slytherin introduces himself and the girl opposite him smiles. “Luna Lovegood”, She murmurs softly and then her doe like eyes sparkler as her hand drops back to her lap. “The Nargles must be very annoying”, She states in a simple matter and then grabs a napkin passing it to Thalia who takes it, presses it against her nose and then sneezes. “Thanks Luna”, The brunette mumbles and then returns to her pie. Harry narrows his eyes suspiciously. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Lovegood”, Draco then introduces himself over the table in the same manner as his lord and Luna nods back at him, dreamy smile still in place and the airy look still in her eyes. “This is Neville Longbottom”, The blonde haired male says as he directs his chin out towards Neville whose muttering herbology ingredients under his breath and scribbling things down on his parchment.

 

~~~~

 

Harry stirred the contents in his cauldron, dark green eyes half lidded in boredom as he listened to Thalia recite the contents of moonstone and it’s caliber for the 23rd time to one utterly stubborn Hermione Granger who just couldn't form her own opinions and literally followed the textbooks word for word. They had all been paired, one Slytherin to one Gryffindor and at the moment, it wasn't going too well. Thalia would be sooner or later threatening Granger, Draco’s cauldron had exploded because Seamus Finnegan didn't understand the prospect of the stirring (even if Thalia was reciting it all from theoretical matter) and last but not least, Theo had all but snapped at Lavender Brown for being an incompetent brewer. At least the Slytherin Lord had been paired with Neville, someone who he knew and could teach along the way.

 

“IF I WAS POISONED AND YOU WERE IN CHARGE OF THE ANTIDOTE, I’D DIE!” Professor Ramsay drills through to Padma Patil in sheer exhaustion of the stupidity that he was seeing around in lesson. A sigh passes Potter’s lips as he stops stirring his Potion, instead he grabs a vial from Neville and does quick work to pour the exact amount into it. The liquid is slightly thick and glistens darkly but they both suppose it’s better than the other ones the rest have made. “Potions is so...tiring”, Neville mumbles as he watches Thalia abruptly stand up from her seat, eyes narrowed dangerously and hands clenched into fists at her sides. The female suddenly then grabs Granger by the front of her robes, “ _Repeat that!”,_ She sneers. “ _I dare you”,_ The brunette hisses and the Gryffindor of the two stutters over her words.

 

Bennet is then being pulled back, surprisingly by Theodore who wraps his arms around the females petite form and ushers her away from Granger. Harry thinks it’s a sight to see and he won't be forgetting that in a very long time.

 

~~~~

 

DADA is, surprisingly, a lot calmer than Potions. Their new Professor, of course, is just as lousy if not worse than the one from last year. His name is Lockhart and he’s very, _very_ , full of himself. It’s not just that, he’s also incompetent in teaching and all he blabbers on about is his books and the so called adventures he's been on. Five minutes into the lesson Thalia is already sleeping beside an annoyed Theodore at the back of the class, Draco is making paper airplanes while Zabini makes funny impressions to the blond, and Neville, of the new DADA Professor and Hadrian is half asleep with his face nuzzled into his arms on the desk, glasses crooked on his nose and emerald eyes filled with boredom.

 

It’s then that a pair of cryptic red eyes flash in the back of his mind like a foggy image soon followed up by one of the third floor corridors and then a silver sink. It’s all a bit too fuzzed and it disappears before Harry can understand any of the images, his scar tingling and he presses the tips of his fingers against it gently, a frown gracing his lips. Now that he thinks about, the leather book he had found last year in the restricted section had made his scar tingle the same way, except for the fact that it had brought pleasure along with it and Harry hadn't touched it since. The brown haired male pulls his hand away, the bright scarlet pigments of colour on the tips of his fingers alerts him and he furrows his brows in confusion. “Blood…?”, He murmurs to himself. “Mr Potter!” Lockhart exclaims, a gasp passing his lips and eyes widening, the room then quiets down as all eyes fall on Harry and the male let's out a small sigh. “Excuse me Sir”, He says politely as he stands up from his seat, Malfoy’s silvery eyes watching him over in caution, “I’ll be on my way to Madam Pomfrey”.

 

Except he doesn't go to the Medi-Witch, he makes his way back to the common room and then into his dorm room.

  


~~~~

⚠ WARNING! WARNING! SMUT AHEAD! BADLY WRITTEN SMUT BUT STILL SMUT! CAUTION! ⚠

~~~~  


Potter let's out a long sigh as he pulls at his green and silver tie, his emerald eyes slightly hazed over from the frantic heat that his body is promptly going through. The male shakes his head, the world slightly dizzy to him and kicks his shoes off before he climbs onto his bed, closes the curtains around him and casts up a few ‘ _Notice-Me-Not'_  charms and a strong _‘Silencio’._ He hopes that keeps him clear for the time being. He proceeds to fumble with his clothes, throws his black and green robes to the side and pops open a few buttons on his white button up. Harry runs a hand through his messy dark hair, amusement filled red eyes flashing in his mind as if to tease him and the latter let's out a loud groan, his other hand slowly inching southwards. Then there's the loud thudding in his ears and someone else's interest seeping into his skin and making it’s way into his veins. Harry knows it isn't his because he’s already felt this once before, on the train.

 

And as if on cue, tiny little sparkles of dust, _black_ , _green_ and _red_ seem to spark into existence from thin air, and along with them, they bring _heat._ The emerald eyed boy on the bed stifles a noise in the back of his throat, his fingers padding ever so lightly against the growing tent in his trousers and the heat making his head swoon. _“Fuck"_ , He breathes out, voice slightly hoarse and eyes half lidded in bliss as he watches the speckles of dust in haze, vision blurry and small beads of sweat forming on his body. A low, luster, moan then escapes Harry’s lips as the flecks of colour make contact with his body, like hands caressing his lower abdomen and something rubbing against his thigh. He arches his body into the feeling, neck tilting upwards and eyes fluttering closed; it’s utter bliss to the second year and he doesn't even notice when his trousers unbutton themselves or the fact that his hand instinctively reaches for his now hard cock. His fingers wrap around his shaft and gently tug, _up and down, up and down._

 

It isn't long before he's a mess of incoherent _moans_ and _grunts_ and other pleasurable sounds, messy brown hair slicked in sweat and stuck to his forehead and sheer lust spreading through his veins like fire, deep red eyes filled with desire flashing in his mind like a permanent reminder and then there's lips, soft and cold, attaching to his neck and biting. It doesn't register to Harry at first, but then cold, slim and long fingers wrap around his silky smooth shaft and squeeze and his throat let's out a loud whimper, lips trembling and eyes fluttering open. He let's his head fall back forward, emerald orbs making contact with desire filled red ones and his hands quickly scramble to the person's chest to push them away but the red eyed male only chuckles, the sound deep and somehow filled with triumph. He’s _handsome_ , _very handsome with his dark chestnut coloured hair, high cheekbones and a sharp jaw_ and Harry’s body sets ablaze, emerald eyes searching through red orbs in panic and confusion and fingers fumbling with the strangers shirt as he pulls him closer, lips ghosting over each others and the sound of long wet strokes echoing in their ears from the manipulative fingers of the older male.

 

 _“Pleasure to finally meet you in person, Potter",_  The male murmurs lowly, his other hand reaching for the back of Harry’s neck and his lips, _his delicious looking lips,_ curling up into a devious smirk as he tugs the later even closer and presses his lips against the others. Then there's the sweep of a tongue from the older man as he deepens the kiss, his tongue easily sliding between Harry’s trembling lips and then there's fingers, tugging at his chestnut coloured hair a bit _too_ harshly and a throaty moan erupts from the back of his throat and then he pulls away, both of their breaths coming out in quick, short uneven puffs of air. “ _Who...Who are you?_ ”, Harry manages to ask between breaths and the red eyed male only a few centimeters away from his chuckles once more, the fingers that were around Harry’s cock slowly pull away, the Potter off the two whimpers from the lost contact. He looks down only to see the fingers coated in a thick white substance and he stares at them, emerald eyes still in haze behind crooked spectacles and heart hammering away in his ribcage.

 

The long fingers are then pulled up, pressed against familiar lips and Harry watches as the Man’s tongue flicks out to taste the seemen, his forgotten cock twitching at the sight. The fingers then disappear into the cavern of the man's mouth and then they reappear with a slight ‘ _pop'_ and a blissed sigh. “ _My,_   _don't you taste wonderful"_ , The red eyed, handsome male teases and Harry flushes as they make eye contact. “ _Until next time-”_ , The older male bids his farewell as he leans over and presses a chaste kiss against Harry’s lips, the younger's eyes fluttering closed from the contact, “ _My Beloved”,_ and then the warmth of the heat and the light pressure on Harry’s lips disappears, his body washing over in disappointment as his emerald eyes open to the empty space of his bed. Harry soon decides he doesn't like the feeling of coldness nipping him on the shoulder, in fact, in a strange way, he wants the stranger to come back.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote smut, well, really badly written smut because this is like a first for me. I guess some feedback would be good? Idk man, I was just glad I was back in the game and then I wrote smut as a present for New Years for you guys. So uh, comments? Kudos? Bookmarks? I'll hopefully see you next time! Also, where the fuck did Graham disappear to?? Smh.


	11. AU NOTE! {LOOK BC IT'S IMPORTANT}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a AU note but still important. Please don't ignore!

> **AU NOTE**
> 
> **PLEASE DON'T IGNORE!**
> 
>  
> 
> As we all know, school has rolled around the corner and it's only been 5 days of actual school and I already feel as if I've been bullshited. But anyways, updates will come around as normal, don't worry! Just uh, don't get attached to the side pairings, they might rip your heart out. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Can well all just pop up at:**  http://archiveofourown.org/works/9227102/chapters/20926562 
> 
> It's my new fic for SUPERNATURAL :) It's a DeanxMale!OC! fic and I would love if some of you read it or posted some kudos and comments. 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO!!! Sherlock is back ;-; and I was wondering if maybe I should do a fic for that too? I'm not too sure, comment your response down below! 
> 
>  
> 
> **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR OVER 300+ KUDOS, THE TONS OF COMMENTS AND BOOKMARKS! LOVE YOU ALL <3 (why y'all still reading this crap isgtg)**
> 
>  


	12. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia thinks everyone needs a coffin already. Theo can't help but laugh and Harry is curious, very curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> 1\. unbeta'ed (as usual)  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters

**Chapter Ten**

**A Couple Of Coffins**

  
  


“A dueling club?”, Thalia asks across the Slytherin table in a groggy voice, the Great Hall is filled to the brim with students and professors, the usual buzz of the morning not calm but rather vigorous and loud. “After the pixie incident?”, The female inquires in disbelief and Harry hums in agreement as he sips at his drink, mind elsewhere. Theodore lets out a loud sigh, “Are all the DADA teachers going to be incompetent?”, He murmurs quietly as he butters his toast. “Well, the position is said to be cursed”, Blaise voices with the curl of his lips and Thalia groans, pushing her plate away from her and letting her head drop onto the table with a slight ‘ _ bang’.  _ Harry raises an eyebrow at her, emerald eyes slightly narrowed and lips twitched down into a frown. He doesn't pay the act much attention and goes back to sipping at his drink and reading through the Daily Prophet. 

 

“That's weird”, Theo mutters, “Draco should have been here by now”, He says as he turns his head to look at Blaise. “He’s with Montague”, Zabini mutters absentmindedly and that catches Potter of guard, his body stills and he drops the newspaper onto the table before he slowly raises himself from his seat. Thalia’s head shoots up, eyes wide and teeth biting down at her lips but before she can utter anything Harry is on his leave. “ _ Fuck _ ”, The brown haired female curses under her breath, green eyes following after Harry’s frame leaving the Great Hall. “Alright”, She announces with a nod to the other two boys sat near her, “Who wants to design the coffin?”

 

\----

 

Luna hums a soft tune to herself as she pulls on her school robe and makes her bed. Her roommates had left early, for once, and she had been given the chance to taker her sweet time. The blonde haired female smiles and grabs her bag, checks the contents of the inside and then her smile drops from her lips. A small sigh passes her lips and she empties the contents of her bag onto her bed. “Frogs”, Luna utters quietly to herself as the green slimey creatures croak and jump about. The doe eyed female’s fingers curl around the edges of her school robes tightly as she forces a grin onto her pale face. “It’s okay”, She breaths out. “I’ll find you a home”, She murmurs to the frogs and they stare at her, croaking. 

 

The female brings out her wand and slowly one by one gets the numerous frogs back into her school bag. She only hopes, that perhaps, Neville knows what to do with them. And with that last thought, Luna leaves her dorm room and makes her way down to the common room doors and slowly, as if time doesn't matter, as if everything currently is okay, makes her way to her destination with low, steady steps. Behind her, the glitter of specks of magical dust in the colour of white and green shimmer dimly. There's only a handful of them, and of course, no one notices them, but if they do, they think it’s another prank on the poor Lovegood girl. 

 

~~~~

 

Thalia feels uncomfortable. Well, she probably isn't the only one. She’s stood between Theodore and Draco, twitching every now and then from the ominous pressure that's  _ oh so obviously _ coming from a very pissed off Hadrian a few paces in front of them near the dueling stage in DADA. She hopes he doesn't kill anyone. “I guess he didn't find Graham”, Theo mutters lowly and Thalia swears she can see Hadrian's ears twitching from the sound of Montague’s first name. “And he's pissed”, The female of the three whispers quietly. Beside her, Draco frowns. “He’s been ignoring me”, The whitey blonde haired male states and Theo snickers off from the side. Thalia hits the taller male and he hisses back at her. 

 

“Oh, what's that I hear?”, A new voice pops into the conversation and the Bennet of the group can't help but scowl. “Parkinson”, Thalia greets in distaste and the pug-like faced female with the short bob cut smirks back at her. “If you ask me-”, Parkinson starts off but Draco cuts her off with a deep sigh. The short haired girl send him a glare and then rolls her eyes. “I don't know what they see in you”, She sneers, eyes gleaming in disgust and Thalia stares at her; eyes wavering around her in boredom and lips set in a straight line. Her green eyes then stray over to the Parkinson female and she blinks. “Oh, sorry”, Thalia says, “I couldn't hear you over that big ego of yours”.

 

Nott loses it. His laugh bellows around and catches everyone else's attention, azure blue eyes watering and dirty blonde hair shaking from the movement of him laughing. Draco stares at him for a while and then too, quietly snickers to himself. From the side, Zabini’s lips curl into a small smile, along side him Neville stares at the exchange with confusion and from the front, their leader, Harry, stares with curiosity swirling in his emerald colored orbs. 

 

Pansy Parkinson’s brown eyes widen, as if in shock, and her shoulders drop as she turns her attention from Theo to a confused Thalia. “Did I do something wrong?”, The brunette asks to Draco and the male responds with a small shake of his head and another snicker. “She…”, Pansy whispers, “How can they…”, The girl trails off and down beside her thighs, her hands curl into fists. 

 

~~~~

 

“Mr Potter!”, Professor Lockhart exclaims from the podium and Harry inwardly sighs. Honestly, why had he even shown up to this lesson again? Ah yes, to  _ blow off some steam _ as Thalia so suggested. What a waste. “And Mr Weasley!”, The professor’s excited voice spreads around the class and some murmurs rise. Harry is pretty sure he can hear Zabini snicker as Thalia mutters  _ “Guess we're gonna have to make another coffin guys _ ” under he breath. Potter wonders how many coffins his pack have actually planned and a small smile tugs at his lips as he walks onto the platform of the podium. He nods at the Gryffindor stood opposite him, _ Weasley _ , Harry notes as his smile drops.  _ Nothing like his twin brothers either.  _ The messy brown haired boy then decides it would be too complicated to try and change the ginger head’s view on magic, from what he’s heard this Ron Weasley is hell bent on heroes of the Light.  _ How Cliché.  _

 

Potter brings out his wand and when motioned, he and the Weasley both bow at the same time. Harry then takes a few spacious steps back and lifts his wand up towards chest level, eyes narrowed in concentration. Opposite him, the Gryffindor grits his teeth. “Expelliarmus!”, He yells and Harry simply side steps, avoiding the spell as a whole and mutters a small “ _ Flipendo _ ” under his breath and watches with amusement as the Weasley boy yelps and flies back several meters. Maybe Thalia was right after all. 

 

“Serpensortia!”, The ginger head aims his wand from his sitting position on the floor towards Harry and out the tip of his wand, conjures a snake. It’s a boa constrictor, a species of large, heavy-bodied snake with peculiar eyes and colorful scales.  **“** **_Who dare summon me!”,_ ** The snake hisses and Harry raises an eyebrow at it and treads a cautious step towards the boa.  **_“Your current master is weak”,_ ** He hisses back lowly, emerald eyes wide like gems and the snake coils into itself.  **_“A speaker!”,_ ** The Bao hisses, tongue slipping out to taste the air. “ **_A powerful speaker”,_ ** It concludes and then slithers to turn around to its original summoner, eyes suddenly sharper and body raising itself for an attack.  **_“Don't!”_ ** , Hadrian orders and the snake re coils back, jaws snapping at the thin air in front of it and then it settles towards the floor, like a predator. 

  
“Vipera Evanesca!”, A different,  _ new,  _ very much new, voice calls and the boa hisses in discomfort as it’s body evaporates into black smoke. Harry’s emerald orbs raise themselves from the floor towards the caster, and his body stills, mind suddenly screeching at him in incoherent words.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iT'S BEEN SO LONG! ;-; But anyways... I am back, with content, and a chapter so everything's fine. For the time being. So, who do you think the person at the end is? ;) kinda obvious, but like, meh. Kudos? Comments? Thank you all so much for the support!! (GDI this chapter is short AF I gotta step up my game)


	13. AU NOTE (Surprise surprise...)

** ATTENTION LOSERS!!!  **

 

Firstly, I apologize for this late apology that isn't exactly an apology but is more like an excuse hidden as an apology - uh? Did that make sense? Whatever. 

 

1\. My GCSE's are finally over (hello failure)

2\. This story will now be on _hold_ \- _hiatus_ \- whatever you want to call it, for a _very long_ time 

 

Now, everyone, please calm down and take several deep breathes. There we go, you're doing so well... Except for the few people that are probably scowling and muttering explicit words under their breaths :) 

 

_**REASONS?** _

Well, i've lost interest in this fic which means my mind is blubbering somewhere else - i.e my other fics//drawings//hospital visits because I'm dying (pick any of the above) - on a side note, **I do want to write a new Tomarry Fanfiction where everyone is in their rightful houses** (Like how Hermione should have been in Ravenclaw etc). 

 

I will hopefully return to this fic one day and heavily edit it because wow it is crap af. 

 

In the mean time, im getting my tonsils pulled out. Also I'm no longer in England, I haven't been for a while now - i'm in Slovakia and _ohmygod someone come kidnapped me pls - This place has an actual sun??? My skin is burning?? Im??? No?? Where is the Rain?? And there was actually snow here?? That white bullshit got me blind af._

 

Jokes aside, this place is horrendous and people are very, and I mean very, racist here. I went in for rehab because of an knee injury and one of the nurses upon seeing told me, that since I'm slightly brown that I must be a gypsy and that I must also be pregnant

 

_S i g h s_

 

Firstly, I am the biggest 16 year old virgin out there. 

 

Secondly, I am gay AF. 

 

Oh cool, this has somehow turned into a rant about stupid things going on in my life - AND WITH AN END TO THAT I'm sorry? Sort of?? Nope, I really can't be sorry for this fic going on hold. 

 

Thank you all for understanding. 

The kudos//commens fuel me to life.

 

Goodbye, ily all <3

 

p.s can we all look at my original work? http://archiveofourown.org/works/12824076/chapters/29277744 - it needs some love, thank you

 


End file.
